R' for Roxas
by jessssssssssssss
Summary: This story is about Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Olette, and Heyner.They are allhigh school students in New Orleans.They go on a trip to Hawaii in the summertime. Namine and Roxas decide to get married.It is not meant to be serious.It will make you laugh.


**'R' for Roxas**

**Disclaimer: Jessica dosen't own Kingdom Hearts, and neither do you!**

**Chapter One-Hawaii...here we come! . Reviews: Mackenzie- I liked it. Jessica- I thought it was my best chapter that I wrote.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V. **

**"OMG! Road trip!" I said thrilly. "Naminé are you really serious? Are we really going to Hawaii?! How did you get the money?" I asked Naminé. "Yes Kairi!" she replied."How many times do I have to tell you, dummy?! I'm paying for you and me. Sora is paying for Heyner and Roxas! And, Olette is paying for herself. How perfect, right? I know, I am a genius. It'll be great...and expensive, unfortunatly. And, by the way it's not a road trip. It's an air trip." she explained to me. "Okay, Nammy," I said. "I'm just so phyched about it! All six of us, in Hawaii, for 2 weeks, no parents, how awesome is that?! Well, we are 16. It is about time we got out...just the six of us. OMG! I'm so excited, aren't you?" I half-screamed.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"Well, Kairi," I began. "I'm paying 500 bucks for me and you to get there and over 1000 for all the activites there for me and you. That is basically all of the money I've earned working at that sushi food resturaunt! Now it's gone," I complained. "But, who gives a crap!" I quickly added. "Hawaii is worth it!" **

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"I know!" I yelled. "Well, I'm going with Olette to get some hot, new outfits for the trip. So, see ya later, Nam!"**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"Okay bye!" I replied.**

**Kairi walked off, and Naminé sat down on her canopy bed. Suddenly, the phone rang. Her white-blonde hair stuck up. It scared her, but she finally picked it up.**

**"Hello? Roxas? Oh, hi! Meet? Now? Coffee shop? Okay, see ya there! Bye, Rox!" Naminé croaked over the phone. Se hurried over to the Coffee Shop, and she was there in about 5 minutes.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Naminé! Hey! I'm so excited about Hawaii!" I told her vibrantly. "Aren't you?" I asked her.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"Besides the fact that I have to spend about 2 grand for Kairi and me, I'm totally thrilled!" I said sarcastically to him. "Feel sorry for Sora. He has to pay 5000 for Heyner, me, and him! I don't know how he managed." He said in his 'worry-voice' to me. "Well, his parent's gave him like 2000, and he earned the rest from his job as a peer tutor for the 5th graders. His family is rich, and when he gets out of college, he will be too! You're lucky he payed for you!" I said to him. "Rich people can be greedy!" I told him kiddingly. "Haha, but we know Sora ain't like that!" I half-giggled. "Or is he?" I asked with a giggle again.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"I didn't tell you yet did I?" I asked her, not trying to sound too worried.**

**"Tell me what, Rox?" she said to me; worried as I feared. "I'm not...well...not going to...the university. I've decided college isn't for me. I know it's the right thing to do, but I still feel bad leaving you." I explained to her, trying to sound soothing and calm.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"What?! Rox?!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "You must be kidding! We're gonna go to college together...to the university...together. Roxas, I thought you cared about college," I half-cried to him. "Don't you?" I asked weepingly. "I never said I cared about college," he replied. "But, I do care about you. It's just not for me. Four years of school is too much! I've already had twelve! Next year, when I graduate, that's it! I can't take no more!" he explained. "But...but, Rox, you can't just change your mind like that. We have to go to...together!" I studdered. "We have all this summer and next school year to be with each other. And, when you're in college having a good time, I'm at work earing money, and we have all our friends with us, it'll be great. So, don't worry." he replied, a little more calm and relaxed. "But, it'll be different," I half-cried again. "Don't worry, Naminé. You're my girl," he told me.**

**Roxas kissed Naminé's lips for what seemed like forever. **

**He's so great, I thought, I can't believe he's all mine.**

**They finally stopped kissing, and they both looked at each other hard. Then, Naminé's cell-phone rang. She answered it.**

**"Hello? Oh, hi Kairi. Okay, I'll be right there!" I said croakly on the phone again.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Gotta go?" I asked her. "Yep." she said. "Okay, well call me later," I told her. " I can't wait for Saturday!" I hollered after her. "I'll call. Bye, Rox!" she hollered back at me.**

**She rocks, I thought, I can't belive she's all mine.**

**Chapter Two-Dresses Galore . Reviews: Jessica- Extremley detailed and one of my most fun chapters. Mackenzie- Detailed.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**"Look at these dresses Kairi picked out for me and her!" I exclaimed to Naminé. "They are so pretty, and they match!" I said. **

**Naminé looked at the two dresses. They were spagetti-strapped, upper shin-length, and white, with sparkly pink and orange flowers at the bottom. **

**They're beautiful, Naminé thought, and they will look great on Olette and Kairi in Hawaii.**

**HEYNER'S P.O.V.**

**"Well, that dress is on fire, Olette. And, so are you." I said to her jokingly.**

**"Stop sucking-up!" she replied back. "I am not giving you any money for Hawaii!" she said in a more serious tone. "Just 20 bucks, please," I begged.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**"Fine!" I told him. "But, don't spend it on stupid crap!" I said in a half-stern way. "I won't. Thanks, babe." he said to me.**

**Heyner kissed Olette's cheek slightly, then walked away.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"Ugh, Olette! How can you date that doorknob?" I said in kiddingly-disgust. "He's not a doorknob!" she replied shrilly. "Yeah Olette, you're right," Kairi told her. "He's more of a keyhole!" Kai said with a giggle.**

**Olette punched Kairi's arm playfully.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**"Naminé what dress would you like to buy? There are so many good ones to choose from," I told her.**

**Naminé gazed at a stunning, burgandy dress. It was lower ankle-long, sleevless, and beautiful. It had a single rose sash at the waste, and it had emoridery roses about the belly. She knew she wanted it more than anything in the world. Kairi and Olette soon followed her gaze, and they stared, admiring it too.**

**"I think I'll go check out that one!" Nammy replied excitedly.**

**The three of them walked over to it. They stared at it for what seemed like eternity! Then, they checked the price ticket.**

**"Hey, guys, it's on sale only 45 bucks! I'll take it!" Nam half-yelled to Kairi and me.**

**They bought all three dresses, they left the store, and they headed out of the mall.**

**"That'll look great on you Nammy!" I told her as we walked she walked away from Olette and me to her car.**

**Yeah, Naminé thought, it will.**

**Chapter 3-Beach Love . REVIEWS: Mackenzie- One of the best chapters. Jessica- My favorite one I wrote!**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"How does this bikini look for my Thursday volleyball tournament, Naminé?" I asked her. **

**Naminé admired it. It was all pink with big, fat, blue stripes and scattered lavendar hearts. It was extremly cute! Naminé loved it.**

**"It looks great!" Nam replied back to me. "Really, it's awesome!" "Good," I told her." "Because, today is Thursday, and the tournament is in 2 hours!" I said with a slight-giggle.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"I told Roxas last night I'd meet him at the DQ, so I'd better go, Kai!" I hollered as I jogged off. "Bye!" she yelled back.**

**Naminé got in her yellow bug-car and drove off to meet him. When she parked in the parking-lot she admired the beautiful New Orleans' day it was. She met him at the front steps.**

**"Do you wanna go for a walk on the beach, instead?" he asked me. "Sure!" I told him. **

**Naminé and Roxas got in her car and drove to the South Coast Beach. When they finally got on the sand and sat down conversation struck.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"So, Nammy," I began. "What have you been up to?" "Nothin' much," she told me. I laughed. She laughed. We started to kiss. I closed my eyes, she did too. I never have felt this way before. I would ask her...today. I stopped kissing her. "Naminé," I started. "What?" she asked; innocently. Lets walk into the water.**

**Roxas led Naminé into the water.**

**"Close your eyes, Nammy," I asked her. She sighed as she shut her eyelids. "Naminé, will you marry me?" I asked with a luxurious, sweet tone.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**I'm only 16, I thought, but he's so sweet, awesome, wonderful, and so hot. "YES!" I shouted. "YES!"**

**Naminé kissed Roxas forever. They both knew it...they were in love.**

**"I love you," I told him. "I know," he replied. We both laughed. "Lets not tell the others. Not yet. We should wait 'til we're down in Hawaii. It'll be better." I explained to him. "Okay," he said. "Whatever you think is best, I'll go with, 'cause I love you," he told me. "I know," I said mocking his original tone. We laughed again. "Kairi's volleyball tournament starts in 15 minutes, wanna watch?" I asked him. "Duh! Hot chicks in bikinies!" he said kiddingly. "I hope you know I'm kidding! We're getting married. I'll I care about is you," he told me. I let out a sigh of relief. Oh my gosh, I thought, he really is great, and he really is all mine.**

**Naminé and Roxas headed to the other side of the beach, hand-in-hand, to see the volleyball tournament, and soon they found a nice spot in the set out chairs to watch.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**Man it's hot out here, she thought, oh wait, that's just me. I really am doing good out here, though. Oh, Nammy and Roxy are over there, she thought, Aw, such cute little love birds. She giggled to herself as she hit the on-coming vollyball.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Kairi's doing great! You'd never think she'd be good at sports, but surprisingly she is," I told Nammy. "I know," she replied. "She is great; unlike me!" She told me. "Ya, but you're perfect already," I told her. We kissed. Man if marrige is like this, I thought, it'll be great. "Kairi, you're looking great!" I yelled to her. Naminé slapped me hard. "Ow!" I yiped. "I was talking about her game not her looks!" I told her. "Oh, sorry" Naminé said. "It's okay," I told her. "The hand-mark will go away in a day...or two," I told her kiddingly. "Hey! Don't make me feel bad!" she scolded me playfully. "I was just kidding Nammy!" I apoligized. "Naminé, you're hot!" I told her having no clue why I did. "Okay, that was a little random," she replied. **

**Yeah, Roxas thought, It was, but true. **

**Chapter 4-Spin-the-bottle...land on love! . REVIEWS: Jessica- One of the funniest chapters. Mackenzie- Pretty funny, but not the FUNNIEST.**

**SORA'S P.O.V.**

**"Oh my god! It's 800 bucks for all three of us to get on a flippen plane! What the fuck kinda crap is that?!" I complained drastically to Heyner and Roxas. "Don't flip out like that man!" Heyner scolded. "Yeah, we could chip in tommorrow. I got 120 I could give you," Roxas told me. "Good," I replied. "How much can you give me doorknob-man?" I asked Heyner. "I got 50 bucks. But, if you call me that I'll give you half a penny!" He half-yelled. "Sorry, keyhole," he replied kiddingly. **

**All the guys were kidding around at Sora's house in Sora's living room. His parents were gone, and they were really bored. And, Sora was pretty mad about the amount of doe this trip was gonna cost him.**

**HEYNER'S P.O.V.**

**"Why don't we invite the girls over?" I asked them. "Why?" Sora replied. "We can play spin-the-bottle!" I told them. "You're wierd!" Roxas replied. "Are you serious?" Sora asked me strangly. "Yes, we have nothing better to do," I said to them. "Fine!" Sora and Roxas told me.**

**Sora called the girls and talked them into coming to play spin-the-bottle.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**I gave Naminé a strange look when we were in the circle. We both knew we were getting married in Hawaii. I can't belive that damn asshole talked me into this, I thought. He is so FLIPPEN GAY! "I'll go first," Heyner said. "Wow, I landed on you Olette," he said like the doorknob he was. **

**Heyner and Olette kissed. Wow, what a shocker, Rox thought.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**BEFORE HEYNER SPUN THE BOTTLE**

**I gave Rox a strange look when we were in the circle. We both knew we were getting married on our trip to Hawaii! I cannot imagine how that fucking ass-jerk talked me into this stupid game, I thought. He is such a FLIPPEN FAG! " I'll go first," Heyner said. "Wow, I landed on you Olette," he said like the doorknob he was.**

**Heyner and Olette kissed. Ugh, Nammy thought.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**AFTER THEY KISSED**

**"I guess I'll go next," I said hesitantly. I spun the bottle. Uh oh, I thought, I landed on Kairi. "OMG!" she said. "Well are you gonna kiss her?" Heyner asked me. "Um..." I said confused-like. "KISS HER! KISS HER!" everyone chanted except Naminé and Sora. Kairi gave me that playful look. We knew what we had to do. So did Nammy. **

**Roxas stared hard at Kairi, then he turned to Naminé and kissed her. They kissed for nearly a minute. **

**"Why did you kiss Nam and not Kai?" Sora asked me in a gladish tone. "We're getting married!" Both Naminé and me told them at the same time. Everyone cheered. "Wow!" Olette said. "More dresses to buy!" she yiped. "OMG!" Kairi kept repeating. Wow, I thought, really wow.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**I'm so glad he didn't kiss me, I thought, I'm dating Sora! That would be so wierd!**

**SORA'S P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT DAY AT SORA'S**

**"So, Roxas...you're getting married. So, you'll need a good tux to wear. And, yours truly, knows all about style. So, take my advice, take off that gay-looking necklace you're always wearing!" I told him. "My gold chain?!" he yelled. **

**Hell no, Roxas thought.**

**"Yeah, man! It's wierd!" I replied. "Don't you agree Heyner?" I asked him. "Sorry Sora, no, it's cool," he replied back to me. "You guys are such fruitcakes. Especially you doorknob-man!" I told them.**

**Heyner made his 'angry-face.'**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**AT Naminé'S, MEANWHILE THE GUYS ARE TALKING**

**"So, Naminé...you're getting married. So, you'll need a beautiful dress to wear. And, yours truly, knows all about style. So, take my advice hunny, take off that stupid necklace you always wear!" I told Nammy. "My 'R' necklace?!" Nam yelled to me.**

**Hell no! Not my 'R' for 'Roxas' necklace, Naminé thought.**

**"Yeah, Nammy! It's wierd!" I replied. "Don't you agree Olette?" I asked her. "Sorry Kai, no, it's awesome," she replied back. "You girls are such crazies! Especially you bride-to-be!" I told them.**

**Naminé made her 'angry-face.' I'm getting married, Naminé thought, I need my necklace for Roxas. I really do.**

**Chapter 5-Dancing in Heaven . REVIEWS: Jessica- Tied with the first!**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Well, lets make sure we're all here," I said at the airport. "Heyner...Olette...Nammy...Kairi...Me...and...Sora," I checked. "Lets go!" I half-yelled excitedly.**

**They all payed for their tickets. (Sora did reluctantly) Then, they got seated on the plane. Heyner sat with Sora, Olette sat with Kairi, and Naminé sat with Roxas.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"OMG! Olette, can you believe that we are actually going to Hawaii?! I'm so phyced! We are gonna look so good in our matching dresses. And, Nammy will look awesome in hers too. The wedding will be great too! OMG! This is so awesome!" I said very, very thrilly-like. "I can't believe it, and I am super-excited too! The wedding will be beautiful. Gosh, I cannot wait either!" Olette replied. "The trip will be super!" I told her.**

**MEANWHILE**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"Can you actually believe we're going to Hawaii, and we're getting married, Rox? I'm so excited, but It feels wierd. I'm only 16, and so are you? Now I'll be a Mrs.!" I told him strangley. "Think back to the coffee shop. As I said before. It'll be different, but change is good, it'll be okay, you're my girl," he told me. He smiled at me, and he hugged my shoulder. I fell asleep that night, by him in the plane seat, in his arms. **

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Naminé, Naminé! Wake up we're in Hawaii!" I said. She opened her eyes. We all got off the plane and got in a taxi, then we headed to our hotel. We're finally here, I thought, I am so glad.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**Hawaii is so beautiful, I thought when Olette, Nam, and me were in our room, It really is! "So, we're here!" I said. Aren't you guys so like totally thrilled, OMG!" I asked them. "YEAH!" Naminé and Olette replied together. "Like duh!" Naminé said imitating me. "Haha..." I said sarcastically. "Lets go out tonight!" Olette said. "There's this cool dance club," she told Nammy and me. "Okay," we both said. **

**That night all six of them when to the new dance club, **_**Dancing in Heaven**_

**SORA'S P.O.V.**

**Kairi can really dance, I thought, who knew?**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"Hey Sora! Wanna dance?" I asked him. "Sure!" he replied.**

**Kairi and Sora were awesome, and they were burning up the dance floor! **

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**I heard **_**Sorry **_**by Buckcherry come on. "This is our song," Nammy said to me. "Wanna dance?" I asked her. She nodded. We danced for what seemed like a century. I love her so much, I thought. **

**BEFORE SORRY**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**I heard **_**Sorry**_** by Buckcherry play thorugh the room. "This is our song," I said to Roxas. "Wanna dance?" he asked me. I nodded. We danced forever. I love him so much, I thought.**

**When they finished dancing karaoke hour finally started. Naminé went up to sing. She was a teriffic singer, indeed!**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**Great! **_**Love like this**_** by Natasha Bedingfield is my favorite song, ever, she thought." When this life tries to keep us apart, you keep calling me back to your heart...I'm never finding love like this!"**

**Naminé sang and ended the song beautifully, and everyone congragulated her as she left the DJ's side.**

**"You were great!" Roxas said to me when I met him on the dance floor. "Thanks," I said back to him. "Oh, you are more than welcome," he said. **

**Roxas kissed Naminé on the cheek. About five minutes later everyone left and went back to their hotel rooms. They slept in that night. Naminé didn't wake up until 11 o'clock the next morning. **

**Chapter 6-To feel the sun... . REVIEWS: Jessica: Lovable and Fun! **

**I saw the beautiful sunlight as I opened my eyes to the sight of a new day. Hawaii is so great, I thought, it really is.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**What an awesome sunrise Hawaii has; not like New Orleans back home, I thought. I love Hawaii, I thought, and Naminé. It really is great here. "Sora are you awake?" I said. There was no response. I could tell Heyner was taking a shower. I got up, got dressed, then I knocked on Naminé's room door. She came out. We decided to go to the beach that night and see the sunset after we ate lunch. We ate for a long time at this nice place with loads of lobster! Then we finally left the Wal-Mart at 7 p.m. We sat down on the sand, when we got to the beach, and gazed at the spetacular setting sun. "It feels nice don't it?" she said to me. "What feels nice?" I asked. "To feel the sun," she said to me. "It seems to make everything better, and it always warms your heart, dosen't it?" she said so beautifully. "Yeah, it really does," I replied. Oh my gosh, I thought, I'm falling more and more in love with her everyday, and it feels so strange. We laid down and looked up at the sky. It was all colorful. "The sky's so cool," Naminé said. "Yes it is," I replied. "How all the colors blend at sunrise to a colorful collage is just the best, isn't it?" she asked me. "Of course," I told her. Who would think otherwise, I thought. The sand felt soft and warm against my back. There is nowhere I'd rather be, I thought, nowhere except here with Nammy, lieing in the sand, looking at the awesome sky.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**Man, Nam already left, I thought, I guess I'll go with Olette to the mall tonight. Me and Olette headed to the local mall. "What store first?" she asked me. "Um...American Eagle!" I said. "Duh!!" We both said together. We laughed. **

**Kairi and Olette walked into American Eagle and loved everything they saw there.**

**"How about we get this shirt," I said.**

**Olette admired the hot pink and cyan striped shirt.**

**"OKAY!" Olette replied. "OMG, that's so hot!" she said. "Like, duh that's the point!" I told her excitedly. "Why don't we get these cool hot pink pleated skirts?" she asked me.**

**Kairi loved them the minute they saw them.**

**"Okay, I'll choose shoes," I said. **

**Kairi picked out some cyan colored flats. Then, Olette picked out some hot pink knee-length socks.**

**"That's only 80 bucks for both of us to get a brand new outfit!" I said in a half-scream. "I know!" Olette replied.**

**Kairi and Olette bought their 'hot' new outfit, then they returned to their room. Naminé and Roxas were back. Both Kairi and Olette saw them making-out on the couch.**

**"OMG!" Me and Olette both said.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**Uh oh, I thought. Roxas and I jumped up with fright. "SHIT!" we both said. Kairi and Olette started laughing at us. "Well, well, well..." Kairi said. Roxas left back to the room. "So, Nammy we are gonna go to the skating rink tomorrow night. Do you think all six of us could go together?" Kairi asked me. "Sure!" I said.**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**Kairi and I got in our new, American Eagle outfits. Naminé wore her black tank and blue jeans with sparkles. All the guys wore their gay, hot topic outfits from back home, and we all went to the rink. What fun, I thought, I LOVE SKATING!**

**As usual, Heyner was being such a doorknob.**

**HEYNER'S P.O.V.**

**I am da bomb at skating, I thought, I'm super sexy while skating too. God, Olette is so cute in her outfit, I thought. Then, I went to skate beside her.**

**SORA'S P.O.V.**

**Roxas and me sat at one of the tables to chat. "So, Roxas," I began. "Do you know when the wedding will be?" I asked him. "The 2nd to last day her on Hawaii," Rox replied. "Cool," I said. "Naminé and I have 1000 dollars put back for it," he told me. "I am the best man, ain't I?" I asked him. "Of course, you and Heyner are. Olette and Kairi are the bride's maids. Both me and Nammy's families are flying in too. Nammy's little niece, Jessie, is the flower girl, and her little bro Mike is the ring bearer. It'll be great," he explained to me. "Awesome! I can't wait!" I said. "The church we chose is great," he told me. "It'll be so cool," I replied. Yeah, but wierd, I thought strangly.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**I was skating by Heyner when I saw Nammy slip on her skate's. She fell...hard on her head. Someone yelled, "CALL 9-1-1!!" Before I knew it I heard sirens. It was all a blur, but I could remember Roxas' face. He looked like he saw a ghost, only worse.**

**Chapter 7-Goodbye Nammy . REVIEWS: Jessica: One of the best chapters.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**I cried really hard next to Naminé's bed-side in the hostipal. Olette, Sora, Heyner, and Kairi had went back to the hotel, so I could be next to Nammy alone. She had a concussion the doctors said. She looked so pale and fragile...laying there...still...and cold as ice. I held her had for what seemed like eternity. I was so scared, but as I wept, suddenly, Nammy's eyes opened. She stared at me. "Am I okay?" she asked me. "I hope so," I told her. She obviously didn't care if she was on her death-bed or not, because she leaned over to kiss me. "You got a concussion the doc said," I told her. "Oh, that's not so bad," she said. "Well, you scared me there for a while!" I said. We both laughed. "You should go," she said. "Okay, will you be okay?" I asked her. "Fine...now..." she said. We kissed one more time. Then, I left and headed back for the hotel. I told everyone she was okay, and Olette was really worried. "Me and Kairi even wrote a **_**Goodbye Nammy **_**poem! Oh my gosh! We are so glad she's okay!" she half-screamed to me very happy about Naminé being fine. I went to sleep early that night, but even in my sleep I dreamed of Nammy hoping she would see another day. And, thank the good-lord she did!**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"Nammy, we're so glad that you're back. It's been lonley without you!" I told her, glad that she was back. "Thanks Kai! It's good to be back. The hospital was so boring, but now I feel a lot better!" Naminé replied. "Me and Kairi are going to the Kiwi Salon, wanna come?" Olette asked Nam. "Sure," she replied. "Okay, be ready in 15 minutes," I told Nammy. "Fine, I'll get ready then go see Rox before we leave," she replied.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**I put on my camo pants, light, pale pink shirt, and my Honey Bunches O' Oats flip-flops, then I went to Roxas' room. **

**Naminé knocked the door. Roxas let her in. **

**"Hey, Nammy!" he said to me. "Hi, Rox!" I replied. "I'm so glad you're back! I was afraid we'd have to marry in a hospital," he joked to me. "I know! Only three days is a blessing! I thought I'd be in there much, much longer," I told him. "I know!" he replied. **

**Naminé then explained to him that she, Olette, and Kai would be going to the salon. They said their good byes, then Nammy left for the Kiwi Salon with Kai and Olette.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**I admired the very decoritive salon. The walls were a pale, sky blue. Pastel pink and purple stools were sat in front of the marble counters for the customers. And, the workers were neat and clean with cool, green shirts that read in bold dark brown letters- **_**Kiwi Salon**_**. All of us sat on the stools, and workers came to accompany us. "Can I help you, Miss?" a girl worker asked me. She was short, skinny, and had waist-length blonde hair with auburn highlighs scattered about. "Yes," I said. "I want a french-braid in the back of my hair, some dark brown mascara for my eye-lashes, and some tan lipstick with tan eyeshadow and pale red blush," I explained to her. "Perfect! That'll be easy, and a lovley braid would be great on your hair!" she said. So, I relaxed in the stool.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**A tall gothic-looking lady came up to me as I sat down. "Hello, what do you want today?" she asked me. "Um...give my hair tight curls, black mascara, pink eyeshadow, and pink blush to finish," I told her. "Okay," she said. I sat back in my chair.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**A very proper lady came over to me after about waiting five minutes in the stool. "Hi, my name is Jamie-Lynda, and how can I help you today, Miss?" she asked me. "Well," I began. "I want pig-tail-french-braids, black mascara and light blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, and pale red blush," I said to the lady. She hummed then began to work. I closed my eyes and relaxed in my stool.**

**AFTER MAKEOVERS, BACK AT THE HOTEL**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**I gazed at Naminé. She had stunning pig-tail-braids, glowing blue eyes, and the most beautiful lips. I thought she was an angel when I saw her standing there before me. She was prettier than anyone I had ever saw before.**

**SORA'S P.O.V.**

**I stared at Kairi for what seemed like forever. She was beautiful with her red, curly hair and her hot pink eyeshadow. She was so hot; like always. **

**HEYNER'S P.O.V.**

**I looked straight at Olette for much longer than I should have. She was just so cute with her long braid. I noticed that everyone was soon looking at me. "Enjoying the view?" Olette asked me. Yes, I thought. She playfully punched my arm. "Hey!" I said. "We are gonna go to this cool resturaunt where you can dance tonight!" Kairi and Olette told us. "Everyone, wanna go?" she asked. We all nodded. **

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**Everyone got dressed up that night. I wore my burgandy dress from back home, Kai and Olette wore their sparkly flower dresses from back home too, and all the guys wore dressy, plaid shirts and white pants. We were all so phyched! When we all met at the restraunt at 6 p.m. that night Roxas' slid next to me in the booth. "You look beautiful," he said. I smiled at him. He kissed me on the cheek, then we all ordered our food. Olette and Kairi got hamburgers and fries, I got a baked potato with loads of butter and sour cream, Roxas' and Heyner got a hot dog with chili, and Sora got some fancy shirmp cassarole that none of us but him could even pronounce! And, we all got our favorite soda, MELLO YELLOW! We waited and mingled while we waited for our food and sodas. We ate our food quickly. Then we left after dancing our hearts out.**

**12 A.M. THAT NIGHT**

**Naminé began to dream**

_**"Hanger, I'm gay!" Olette said. "I'm cool with that!" Hanger said.**_

**What a wierd dream, Naminé thought.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**"You dreamed what?!" I asked Nammy. Naminé had just explained to me her wierd dream. "That's wierd!" Kairi said. We all laughed. "Heyner's even a humongous doorknob in Nammy's dreams!" Olette said with a giggle. We all laughed again. **

**Chapter 8-Here comes the bride-to-be . REVIEWS: Jessica- Descriptive and cool.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Okay Nammy, we've got 1000 bucks to spend on the extra wedding stuff. My mom's got catering and yours has arranged everything EXCEPT my tuxedo and your wedding dress. Five hundred bucks can go to my tux, and the other five hundred for your dress. Good?" I asked Nam after explaining everything to her. "That's great!!" she replied excitedly. We kissed for a long time, then we left my room to go shopping for the clothes and bouquet.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**I looked at an amazing wedding dress in a store window. It was knee-length, white as snow, with cup-sleeves, and sparkly bright orange and pale yellow roses than seemed to fly up from the hem of the dress. It was so beautiful. I walked into the store, and then a enthustiastic-looking lady came to accompany me. "I was just admiring the dress in the front window. Do you think I could get a price?" I asked the lady. "Well, that is one of my favorite dresses. It is 1028.42," she said to me. O...One...th..thousand! "Well, I only have five hundred to spend," I told the lady. Well, if you rented the dress for only one day that would be four hundred," she told me. "GREAT!" I said. "Could I rent it on my wedding day?" I asked her. "Of course," the lady said. I told her the day and she arranged for me to pick it up 2 hours before the wedding. Now, I thought, the bouquet.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**I was walking through downtown Honolulu when I saw a really awesome tux shop. A really cool tux was in the front window. It was jet-black with a snow-white tie. There was a pair of matching black shoes by it too. HOW CONVIENENT! I asked the guy working there, "How much is the tux with the shoes?" "Well," he said. "The tux is 350 and the shoes are 120. So, about 500 with everything. Four hundred seventy-eight to be exact, sir," he explained to me. "GREAT! I'll take it!" I said. **

**Roxas bought the tux and shoes, then he headed back for the hotel.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**I saw this great bouquet at the local floral shop. It had beautiful yellow and white roses. It was seventy-eight dollars, so I got it. I finally headed back to the hotel; hoping Rox got everything he needed too.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**Naminé walked in about 10 minutes after I did. We showed each other all the things we got. We loved it all. We kissed each other for a long time, then Nammy went back to her hotel room. It was already five o' clock. And, we both were extremly tired due to all the shopping. I took a nap, and so did Nammy.**

**12 A.M. THAT NIGHT**

**Naminé began to dream**

_**.A big, huge, enormous, blue bunny was hopping towards Roxas. It ate him, then it walked away. "OMG!" Kairi said when she saw it.**_

**What a even wierder dream, Naminé thought.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"What the flip kinda dream was that?" I asked Nammy. "I don't know, Kairi! But, it was so wierd!" she replied. We actually started to sound worried about the dreams...well me and Olette did. But, Kai convinced us that they were perfectly normal. Although, we still had our doubts.**

**Chapter 9-Text messages . REVIEWS: Jessica- Funny from start to finish!**

**LATER THAT DAY**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**"Lets go to the beach!" I said to them excitedly. "Yeah," Kairi said to Naminé. "Okay, I'll go. As long as we can eat lunch at Pizza Hut!" Naminé said. We both nodded our heads to Nammy's idea. Kairi put on her bikini from back home, I put on my new pink one from her, and Nam wore her surfing outfit, so she could catch some waves while she was there. Then, we all took a taxi to the beach.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"This is a really great beach! The one back home is nothing compared to this," I told Kai and Olette. "Yeah," Kairi responded. "Hawaii is and island. Didn't you know Nam? Island beaches are always better," she explained to me. Olette nodded. "We're gonna go swim," Olette said. "So, see ya in a few!" she hollered to me as her and Kairi ran into the water. Then, I went to the RENT-A-BOARD, so I could surf.**

**Naminé got this really, really cool board with pink and orange flames, then Nammy headed to surf.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**Nammy really is a great surfer, I thought, I would probaly fall trying to get on the board. I giggled to myself, then me and Kai headed back to shore to sit on the sand. **

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**I finally came in from surfing after about half-a-hour of it. Kai, Olette, in me then headed to the local Honolulu Pizza Hut. It was our fave resturant ever. (next to Mickey D's) A very good-looking waitor came to take our order. "What would you guys like today?" he asked us. "One large pepperoni pizza with breadsticks," Kai answered. "And, to drink?" he asked. We all ordered our fave...MELLO YELLOW, DUH!**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"This pizza is da bomb!" I half-screamed as I grabbed another delicious slice. Olette and Naminé nodded. I took another bite. "Hawaii is so cool, ain't it guys?" Nam asked Olette and I. "LIKE DUH!" We responded. We all laughed, and sipped our soda. I wonder what the guys are doing, I thought.**

**BACK AT THE GUYS' ROOM**

**HEYNER'S P.O.V.**

**"Damn! The girls are probaly off somewhere cool without us!" Heyner said half-mad. "I know!" Roxas and Sora replied. "Hey guys look at this!" Heyner shouted. **

**Heyner pointed to a cell-phone on his bed-side table.**

**"This is Olette's cell!" He half-yiped. **

**The guys quickly turned on the phone.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Maybe we shouldn't look at it, guys," I told them. But, they glanced through the old text messages anyway. **

**They all gawked at the messages she had got.**

**"Hey baby, Sweetheart send me a letter, I love you, honey," Heyner countinued. "WHO ARE THESE FROM?!" he asked. "It dosen't say," said Sora.**

**Heyner read some more, "Come home and see daddy soon, Heyner's such a doorknob!" **

**Heyner would have some serious questions to ask Olette when she got back.**

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**We finally got back, and all the guys were waiting for us in our room. "Hey, Heyner!" I said. He glared at me. "Who has been sending you those text messages?" he asked me. "Hey baby, Sweetheart send me a letter, Come home and see DADDY?!" he asked me naming them off. "MY PARENTS YOU KEYHOLE!" I said. **

**All three girls started to laugh. Heyner's cheeks turned bright red.**

**"You're such a doorknob," Olette joked. **

**Chapter 10- Dream Disorder . REVIEWS: Jessica- The big 1-0...read this one!**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V. **

**12 A.M. THAT NIGHT**

**Naminé began to dream...again.**

_**Naminé fell off a boat into the ocean, and then she made friends with a dolphin named Peppy. She saw him pee on her. "EWW!" she said.**_

**OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

**"Okay Nammy," I said. "These dreams are getting to wierd! Maybe you should go to the doctor," I told Naminé. "Yeah, like seriously," Kai said to her. "Okay," she said in agreement.**

**Kairi, Olette, and Naminé then proceeded to go to the doctor. He gave her a CAT scan and MRI.**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**The doctor told us the problem, "Naminé, this is results from your concussion last week. The dreams may continue for a while, so you're just gonna have to live with it," he said. "They should pass with time," he told us.**

**Kairi, Nammy, and Olette left the hospital, glad to know that Nam was okay, then went back to their hotel room.**

**IN THE GUYS' ROOM**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"You might have to marry Naminé in a hospital room if she keeps going the way she's going," Sora told me. "He's right," Heyner agreed. "Ya, I know man," I agreed too. "She's an accident waiting to happen," I told them. They both nodded their heads in agreement. I hope Nammy will make it 'til the wedding, I thought.**

**HEYNER'S P.O.V.**

**"I wonder if I'll marry Olette?" I asked them (and myself.) "I don't know," Roxas replied. "Maybe," Sora said. "Probaly not," I told them. "because she thinks I'm a doorknob," I told them. "She's kidding," Roxas said to me. "What's a doorknob, anyway?" Sora asked us. We checked in the dictionary**

**doorknob (dôr'nob'), handle on a door. n.**

**SORA'S P.O.V.**

**"Maybe you are a doorknob man," I told Heyner. "Olette's the door!" I told them. We started laughing. "She complete's you," Roxas said. We chuckled again. **

**Chapter-11 Bungie Jumping . REVIEWS: Jessica- Short but sweet.**

**Roxas and Naminé decided to go bungie jumping before the wedding, and today was the big day.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"How much do you weigh?" The bungie-guy asked me. "Um...110," I told him. Then, he handed me my cord. "And, you sir?" he asked Roxas. "135," he said. Then, he gave him his cord. He attached the cords tightly to our ankles then told us where to jump. We did a countdown," Three, two, one!" We yelled. We jumped off the bridge screaming the whole way down. We finally stoped then bounced back up...then down. We stood dangiling there, while the guy pulled us up. "Oh my god!" I said. "I'm never doing that again!" Roxas said. I nodded excitedly in agreement. He finally pulled us back up, and we were still a little dizzy (and freaked out.) We sat down on the sand on the beach and watched the passing sea gulls. **

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Naminé, do you like sea gulls?" I asked her. "Yeah," she replied. "They're ancestors were those big dino birds, you know," I told him. "Yep," he replied. "Terradactulls," Rox said. "Yeah," I replied. We sat there for a long time staring out at the flying birds and flowing waves. I love it here, Roxas thought. He knew Naminé agreed.**

**Chapter-12 The Wedding Bells are ringing! . REVIEWS: Jessica- Final but funny and filled with love!**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"Okay everyone!" I hollered. "The wedding is in five hours lets get dresses, get there, and set up everything! Lets go!" I told everyone. We got in four different taxis. Roxas' and Naminé's families had flown in from New Orleans. Olette, Nammy, Sora, Roxas, Heyner and me got in one cab. Roxas' family got in another, Nammy's got in another, and Heyner's granny (who lived in Hawaii...far from Honolulu though) got in another.**

**All of them arrived at the church fifteen minutes later.**

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**"Okay, everyone get dressed, then, my family set up food, Nammy's family help her with her dress and bouquet, and Heyner, Sora, Olette, and Kairi help anyone with anything they need!" I told everyone.**

**They all scattered about the whole church for four hours. The final hour was drastically exciting.**

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"Okay are we all ready?!" I asked everyone. I heard scattered yesses and saw some nods. We all got all the last touches on everything, and then we got in our spots, and the wedding begun. Oh my gosh, I thought, this is it. **

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

**As Heyner's granny begun to play the music, I saw Nammy's dad walk her into the room. She is so beautiful, I thought. As she stood beside me I heard the priest recite the words. I said, "I do." **

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"I do," came out of my mouth at the end. But, it all went so fast. Finally I heard, "You may now kiss the bride." I stared at Roxas and he stared back. We kissed. All of our friends and family applauded. We smiled down at them. Oh my gosh, I thought, I'm married!**

**LATER AT THE RECEPTION AFTERWARDS**

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

**"OMG! Nammy!" I said. "I can't believe you did it!" "I know!" she replied. **

**NAMINÉ'S P.O.V.**

**"It was so cool. I'll never forget it," I told Kai. Roxas came away from Sora and sat by my side. He looked at my 'R' for Roxas necklace. "I always did like that one," he told me with a smile and a slight-chuckle. "Where do you wanna honeymoon?" he asked me. "Hawaii?" I asked him jokingly. "Really?" he said. "Any other I deas?" he asked. "Hmm, how about New Orleans?" I asked him. "Now, that more like it!" he said. I kissed him again, and then we laughed.**

**The End!**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if there were some mistakes. I'm not perfect. Well, I hoped you liked it. I am currently writing the sequel! Hope you will enjoy it too!**

**Y****always- ****Jessica Anne Remington**


End file.
